


Fell So Sweet

by Mysterycheerio



Series: The Two Legacies Of Two Billionaires [2]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, BAMF Michelle Jones, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Italian Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: {Part of the 'Billionaire's Legacy' series. You should probably read the first one for it to make sense, but could be read as a standalone}"You can't help but wonder if other angels fell so sweet."peter and mj meet and talk. that's pretty much it.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Two Legacies Of Two Billionaires [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Fell So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is kinda short :/

**Michelle:** you wanna meet at Central Park??

 **Peter:** yeah sure

 **Michelle:** meet me there at midnight.

 **Peter:** okay lol

* * *

Peter was used to sneaking out, he had done so all the time when he was little. That’s why he didn’t really mind when his bodyguard, Nat, called him ‘a stick' or ‘too skinny’. It always came as a huge advantage when trying to sneak off somewhere.

That’s why it wasn’t a problem at all when he went to go meet up with Michelle in Central Park. He slipped out of his dress shirt and ripped jeans into some Adidas sweatpants and an MIT hoodie.

He got to the park on time, thank god, and saw Michelle sitting on the park bench. She was sporting similar apparel to him.

“Hi,” she said, tentatively.

“Hey,” he greeted, “So, any reason you asked me here?”

She shrugged, “I just thought it would be a cool opportunity to get to know each other, and not in a dumb party. You seem cool and I’d like another friend to add to my circle.”

He smiled, before cracking a joke, “Oh thank fuck. I thought you were here to make me smoke weed or some shit then make me join a cult.”

She laughed. “Don’t worry, you’re safe.”

He nodded.

“For now.”

A beat passed, and then the two started cracking up.  
“So,” MJ said, once she had regained her composure,

“I heard you speaking a different language at the gala. Are you bilingual? Or are you a dual citizen? Cause your accent is a little different to most New Yorkers.”

“I’m actually, uh, multilingual. But yeah, I’m Italian on my dad’s side, and I stayed in Italy for a little growing up, when the aliens attacked in 2012.”

“That explains the accent then,” she said.

“Hey,” he smiled, “Come for the accent, stay for the existential crisis.”

“If that’s not a motto to live by...”

They spent the night talking, laughing and at one point, they had gotten a McDonald’s, and was miraculously not spotted by anybody.

 _Michelle, you idiot._ She thought as she flopped onto her bed at about five am, _you’ve fallen in love._

_When Ned and Liz find out about this, they’re gonna lose their shit._


End file.
